


Give Me Your Name, We’ll Make A New One Tonight

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fae (JFS Character), Fantasy setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: Katherine gives away her name by accident to a Fae. To get it back, she'll need to earn it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Give Me Your Name, We’ll Make A New One Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different than the usual writings I've done; we're not seeing the whole picture here, only what Katherine goes through. Would love to see what people think is going on, though.

“Well now, I’ve not had a visitor in a long, long time.”

Katherine looked around.

“Hello- oh!”

She turned just in time to spot the humanoid figure, sitting on Anna’s throne.

Nevermind the throne, when did the _person _get up on stage?

“You’re not supposed to be back here,” Katherine says, frowning as she moves towards the humanoid figure. 

The figure gives her a gentle, happy smile. “Rules are meant to be broken, dear.” They beckon the girl closer, and Katherine can’t help but follow; it’s a curious thing, seeing someone just appear out of nowhere.

“Anna’s gonna come back soon. Jane as well,” Katherine says, tilting her head as she stands in front of the being.

“That’s nice,” the person says with a grin. “Do you have a name to give me?”

What odd wording, Katherine thinks, but she nods.

“Katherine. Katherine Howard.”

The person smirks. 

“You can call me Fae,” Fae replied. 

Again, the wording was... peculiar. So much so that, while pondering the oddity, she failed to see Fae get up and move behind her.

“You should really be careful with your name, little one,” Fae replies with a smile. “Did your mum ever tell you that you should never give your name to a Fae?”

A sinking feeling splits through Katherine’s chest.

She frowns.

“... like _those_ types of Fae’s? I thought they didn’t exist-”

“And neither should you, little one; at least, not now,” Fae replies with a shrug. “And yet, here you are. And yet, here I am.”

“So you’re a Fae,” Katherine says. “And your name... is Fae?”

“I said you could call me Fae,” Fae nods. “Not that that’s my name. But you may call me it. If I gave you my name, I would be yours, you see. I thought we were known back in your first life, dear.”

Katherine’s eyes go wide. “Wait, did I just give you my name?” she asks in alarm, and before Fae can even answer, Katherine’s spun around, panicked. “Please, please give me my name back!”

“A name is a source of power, little one,” Fae replies. “Once given, would need... a lot... to be taken back.”

“Anything, I’ll do anything, I can’t leave them!” Katherine says. Part of her wants to go find Jane and Anna, to see what they can do to help. The other part of her, however, knows that it’s too late. Seconds too late, but far enough for help to be helpless.

“Relax, little one, easy now. I’m sure we can strike a bargain or two,” Fae replies, gently pulling the girl in close. Katherine’s a bit panicked, but something about Fae allows her to relax. They felt like Jane when Jane hugged her. 

“I’ll do anything,” Katherine reiterates, gently moving into Fae a bit more. She’s calmed down quite a bit more, thankfully, and Kat can feel herself no longer be close to a panic attack.

“Now then,” Fae continues, gently smoothing out Kat’s hair. “I think I have just the thing.” They pull back and ruffles the girl’s hair. “Don’t worry, if all goes well, we’ll have you back three hours before the show. Plenty of time to get yourself together.”

Fae snaps their fingers and, suddenly, as Fae is sitting on Anna’s throne, the set just seems to... crack, like glass, and fade into nothing. Katherine almost yelps as she feels herself getting lifted up and off the ground, watching with wide eyes as the stage below her splinters like glass as well and falls into a pit of nothing. It’s as if the scene itself was splintering and falling away, leaving only the fae and their new charge.

Katherine can tell that they’re sinking into the abyss, closer to a bright light below them. Fae smiles brightly at the girl before waving her hand...

... and suddenly, Katherine is plummeting.

She yells, absolutely terrified, thinking that she was going to drop to her death... only to suddenly slow to a stop just before hitting the ground that’s now appeared, past the light. Just as Fae lands next to her, Katherine is unceremoniously plopped onto the ground, resulting in the young queen falling about a meter, straight on her backside with a yelp.

Fae laughs, offering her a hand.

“Come along now,” Fae replies with a grin. “We’ve not much time if we want you to make the show.”

Katherine takes the hand that’s offered and gets up, the “thanks” she was about to say dying on her lips when she looks around.

They’re in some kingdom of old, Katherine surmises, but definitely not where Katherine’s from. Indeed, they’re on a wooden bridge, late at night, and the city before them is bustling with life. Humanoid figures walk around them as the busy nightlife of the town continues around them, but with a twist: there’s more than just humans here, with wolf men, pig men, centaurs, and so much more. Small orbs of light around them are what only Katherine can describe as faeries, happily bustling around on a clear, warm night. Street vendors yell for people to try different foods and games and drinks while the excited masses flock to the various street entertainers around them all.

Katherine is in absolute awe.

“Welcome to Geschichte, little one,” Fae says with a grin.

Katherine frowns. “German?”

“Well spotted,” Fae gently wraps an arm around the girl’s shoulder and moves them towards the bridge, intent on crossing it. “A town far, far away from your home, little one, but with just as much wonder and excitement as the stage.”

Katherine looks around wildly, excitedly, wondering just how in the world this place exists. “It feels like a fantasy world,” Katherine says out loud, eyes still trying to take everything in.

“Quite the compliment, little one,” Fae replies. “There’s a festival tonight! And you’re the main entertainment.”

“What?” Katherine asks, frowning and snapping her gaze back to Fae.

“We needed a performer, little one,” Fae explains, “and you’re just the type we’re looking for.”

Katherine tilts her head. “I don’t-”

“Hey!”

Fae and Katherine stop just in time to see a young man approach them. He’s got bright red hair and blue eyes, smiling brightly at the two.

“Is she here for the festival?” he asks, giving her a brilliant smile. It almost feels... familiar. Kind of.

“She is, she’ll be our main event,” Fae replies with a nod. “You’ll make sure your sisters are there, won’t you?”

“Of course,” the Boy replies with a nod. “What’s your name?”

“I’m-” Katherine starts, but Fae tuts and interrupts.

“Come now, I thought I taught you to not give your name out so freely, little one?” Fae asks with a slightly scolding tone. Still, Fae was smiling brightly at Katherine. “She’ll just be her, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, yeah, not a problem,” the Boy says, be he sounds a bit curious. “Not keeping this one, then?”

“Whose to say? The night is young.” Fae winks at him before starting to continue to move, leaving the Boy behind. “Send my love to the others, I hope they see tonight.”

“See you then! And you too, Miss!” The Boy waves before rushing off.

“He seems... familiar,” Katherine says, frowning.

“Best not to think about it,” Fae replies. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, he’s safe and happy here and that’s all that matters. Just like everyone else here; free from their pain and misfortunes... that’s what this place is.”

“Are we even on Earth anymore?” Katherine asks, tilting her head.

Fae just smiles.

“You’ll be back safe and sound, so long as we keep going, okay?”

A few minutes later, they’ve crossed the impossibly long bridge and made it in front of the massive island that came after it. There’s six houses, with four of them currently occupied, by the looks of it. There’s three to each side, with the path leading up to a massive palace.

“It’s... so big,” Katherine says, in awe. There’s orbs of light flying around, various people and half-people wandering around happily, either at their pleasure or clearly with an objective, and even some children chasing each other with masks.

“This is a festival to help these people, little one,” Fae replies. “And you’ll help them with your song.”

“My song?” Katherine asks with a frown. “From the show?”

“No, no,” Fae replies. “The one you’ll sing later.”

“What song am I singing later?”

“Your song, of course.”

“What song is mine that isn’t from the show?”

“The one you’ll sing later, silly one.”

“Shouldn’t I rehearse?”

“You’ll know it when you sing it.”

Fae gently pulls Katherine towards the palace.

“Now then, we should decide just what you’ll be wearing during this... well, I suppose you’d like to wear your costume from the show, yeah? Since you’ll be on shortly after.”

“That would make sense,” Katherine agrees, and before she knows it, she’s in that exact costume... except she’s not. It’s definitely in the style, but it’s not completely her own - it’s like it’s made of leather and some sort of reflective thing, not actually what she’s used to.

“We don’t have all that stuff your actual costume is made from here,” Fae says sympathetically. “So this’ll have to do.”

Katherine frowns. “This feels like what it would be if it was made for one of those fantasy games that Anna and Anne like.”

“Well, when the world is like this, I suppose it would be something like that.”

Fae offers their arm and Katherine, with a gentle smile, takes it.

“Come on!” Fae says with a grin. “We’ve got some time before the thing starts. Let’s have some fun!”

And so they do: Katherine has the absolute time of her life, eating as much as she can, trying new things, playing exciting games and, eventually, ending up on a boat ride floating throughout the city... but in the air. They’ve got an eagle’s eye view now.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Fae asks, leaning back in the boat as it magickally flies around. They sigh, fully laid down as they get comfy. 

Katherine, meanwhile, can’t help but look over the side, careful not to rock the boat too much as she looks around. The place is massive, she’s realized, with lights of various shapes and sizes illuminating the scene below her. A young girl - probably about two - manages to catch Katherine’s eye, and they wave at each other excitedly before a younger woman - red hair, bright eyes - gently pulls the girl away, catching up with the Boy from before and another woman as they wander around the festival.

“You never really mentioned what this festival was about, you know,” Katherine says, looking back at Fae. Fae is continuing to lay down, smiling as their eyes close.

“It’s a festival to celebrate life, as most festivals are, in a way,” Fae replies. “Even the ones about death. Those are the most about life than ever.”

Katherine tilts her head. “Why this festival? And why me? Anna and Jane were right there,” Katherine points out, a pang in her chest as she remembers that she’s somewhat wandered off without them knowing where she is. “They... they’re all alone now, aren’t they?”

“Course not,” Fae replies. “They’ve got each other. And besides, barely any time has passed over there; about five minutes, I’d say. Still more than enough time left before the show, I promise.” Fae peeks open an eye and smirks. “You really worry about them, eh? Even when you’re only a few minutes from their sight, you want to worry.”

“They’re my family,” Katherine replies. “I don’t want them worried.”

“Did you like your other family, little one?” Fae asks. “The one you were born with... did you like them more than your current one?”

Katherine thinks about it for a moment, sitting back in the boat in thought. “I... I don’t know.”

Fae watches the girl for a moment before they close their eyes, relaxing into the boat. “Well, that’s something you’ll need to sort out. If you can choose between the families, then you’ll definitely get home.”

Katherine frowns. “What if I can’t?”

“Then I really can’t help you.”

“What?!?”

Fae chuckles, sitting up dramatically as they look at Katherine.

“You’ve got a choice to make her, little one. Stay here, live out your life in this wonderful festival... or sing your song and move on.”

“I’m here to make a choice, then, not to sing?”

“Can’t it be both? If you so desire, it’ll be both.”

Katherine frowns, thinking deeply until, suddenly, the boat comes to a halt.

“Ah, we’ve arrived,” Fae says, standing up and offering a hand to Katherine. They step out of the boat and, low and behold, it looks exactly like the Arts... except it’s not. It’s more of a steampunk version of it, if Kat ever saw one.

“Here’s your final performance - or not your final performance.”

“How can it be both?”

“I didn’t say it was both. It’s one or the other - you just need to make the choice as to which it’ll be.”

Fae smiles. “Good luck, little one. I’ll be back if you choose correctly.”

“But, what’s the right choice-!” Katherine tries, but when she looks back, Fae is gone.

A woman walks up to Kat. “You’re on in five.”

Katherine frowns, looking around nervously, as she tries to figure out what Fae was saying: if she doesn’t go on, she’s stuck here. If she does, she’ll be back to the other world. This place is full of wonder and excitement and she’d love to know more... but it wasn’t even a question, really, what she was to choose.

Fae, meanwhile, has changed into formal wear to sit up in the best seats in the house - a box office in the center of the Arts-Not-Arts.

“So sorry I’m late, had to ensure the Woman of the Evening would make an appearance,” Fae says, smiling as they sit down.

The man next to them gives a rough hello. “Is she going to do it?”

“How am I to know?”

“Because you brought her here.”

“I don’t know a thing that goes on in her mind.”

“She gave you her name, didn’t she?”

Fae hums in thought. 

“I don’t know what she’ll do,” Fae continues, “but I think she’ll be brilliant.”

The man watches Fae for a moment before he sits back.

“If she stays, it would cost me a lot less trouble.”

“As you mentioned when we made this agreement, yes.”

“She better do what I want her to-”

Fae smirks, however, when they hear the crowd cheer.

“I think she’s doing exactly what she should be doing.”

Sure enough, Katherine has stood in front of the crowd, fairly confused and anxious but still there.

The man next to Fae leans forward.

“We had a deal, Fae-”

“Oh, Henry,” Fae says with a wink. “Since when did you get to make any demands?”

Fae waves his hand and, suddenly, the man is whisked away, kicking and screaming. Fae, with a satisfied smile, turns their attention back to the woman on the stage.

“Go on, you heroic girl,” they say, smiling gently. “You do what you want.”

Katherine looks around for another moment, watching as the world seems to become more vibrant than ever. She spots four people in the front row... then two behind them... and more still... and she knows. Her eyes go wide and she just _know_.

Katherine starts to sing as she finally, truly, recognizes her audience.

Reality once again shatters into glass, but Katherine can barely see it; she’s singing words she doesn’t know, but flow effortlessly. It’s about loss and pain and victory and peace and she’s never heard the melody in her life, but it doesn’t matter, not when so many people are so happy and relieved at her song and-

and-

_and-_!

“Katherine!”

The girl suddenly gasps, world coming into focus. She’s on the roof this time - she’s not sure how she got there - and it’s a nice, warm evening. She’d like to get up, but she’s currently in the arms of a woman... no, not just _any_ woman.

“Jane.”

Jane Seymour gives her a gentle smile as she smooths out some of Kat’s hair.

“Are you alright?” Jane asks gently. 

Just then, another person comes into view; someone that makes Kat smile.

“Anna.”

Anna of Cleves looks her over. “You gave us quite the scare, Kat. Where have you been?”

“With me, of course.”

All three of them look up to find Fae there, sitting on the edge of the roof, giving a gentle wave.

Anna stands in front of the others. “Who are you?”

“Not important right now,” Fae replies. “Are you okay, little one?”

Katherine slowly nods, standing up with the help of Jane. “I... thank you.”

Anna looks back, confused at the statement, but Fae smiles.

“I hope you had a wonderful time, my dear. Though I do hope to never do it again... I hope you’ve learned your lesson about how to deal with fae’s, yes?”

Jane’s instantly alarmed. “You’re a fae?”

“I will,” Katherine replies. “Thank you.” She looks over at Anna and smiles, running to her to hug her tightly.

Anna, instantly, returns the hug, gently trying to keep Katherine calm as the girl hugs her tightly.

“Come on, love,” Anna says. “Let’s get you downstairs. I’m sure a swing will be able to take your place-”

“Are you kidding?!?” Katherine says, eyes wide and excited. “I’m more pumped up than ever! Tonight’s show will be absolutely epic!”

Anna blinks for a moment before she softens her gaze, smiling at the girl as Katherine pulls her back towards the stairs. 

This leaves only Jane and Fae.

“Cathy’s told me about your kind,” Jane says, voice getting colder by the moment.

Fae continues to look at their nails, decidedly bored by the current conversation. “I’m sure that bookworm has told you plenty of things.”

“You guys trick people into making them yours. By tricking them into telling you their name.”

“The little one said something in my presence, yes.”

“And you’ve just let her go?”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s her own woman, I’ve no control over her. I thought you lot were big on personal freedom nowadays.”

Jane narrows her eyes for a moment before she tilts her head. “I’m sorry, I thought you said she gave you her name.”

Fae raised an eyebrow. “Oh, did she? I must have missed it. See, I don’t know her name. I never have.” Fae shrugs, wandering around Jane for a moment before they end up precisely where they were before they moved, smiling brightly at Jane. “No, I’m afraid I don’t know that girl... I certainly have never said her name before, so how would she be mine if I never have said it? That’s how those contracts work, you know: I’d need to acknowledge it for it to work- at least, that’s how _my _contracts work. So no, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jane doesn’t quite believe it.

“So... she’s okay then? Just like that?”

“Just like that. You have my word.”

Jane’s relief is visible. “Thank you.”

Fae winks at her, moving over to Jane to gently lift the girl’s chin to meet Fae’s eyes. “You know, if I could speak plainly for a moment,” Fae says; their voice is a bit lower, definitely more serious. “The girl should learn a thing or two about fae’s and why it’s not exactly ideal for her to just rattle off her name at anyone who asks her to give it to them.”

“I’ll make sure she’s a bit more aware of it,” Jane says with a nod. “We’ve not come into contact with a Fae before this, you know.” Jane looks the Fae up and down. “Especially not one that’s not scary.”

“Are you saying my kind is scary?” Fae asks, mock offended. Jane laughs at that, shaking her head in amusement before taking a step back.

“I’m saying,” Jane replies, “that Fae aren’t nearly as kind as you, usually-”

“Or as good looking,” Fae interrupts, “but continue.”

“Anyone else,” Jane continues without a missed beat, “and Kat could have been in major trouble.”

“Well, count it as a blessing,” Fae replied with a shrug. “I wasn’t in the mood to take the girl away.” Fae sighs, looking out at the world. “I just wanted to cause some trouble, but not enough to make you lot cry.”

“Well,” Jane inches closer to Fae. “I appreciate it. Kat’s special, we’d like to keep her.”

“Yeah,” Fae replies. “I can see why.”

After a moment, Fae stands up.

“Well, onto the next poor unfortunate soul to sow chaos and mischief into,” Fae stretches for a moment before wings sprout from their back. Black as night, definitely fluffy...

“That’s unlike any Fae’s I’ve heard of, past and present,” Jane says, tilting her head. 

Fae just winks before flying off into the night.

The only proof that she was even there is a marvelous black feather falling gently to Jane’s feet.

Jane, with curiosity, picks it up, holding it against the full moon as Fae flies off. With a gentle sigh and an even gentler smile, Jane goes downstairs to meet with the others.


End file.
